castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rat
The Rat or Mouse can be either an enemy or a quest item in the Castlevania series. They were first introduced in Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge, where they appear as ghoulish versions of a common rat, having strong and bulky rear limbs and attacking by leaping and biting their prey. As the series progressed, their appearance became more like that of a common rat or a mouse. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge In ''Belmont's Revenge, they behave almost exactly as the Under Mole from Castlevania: The Adventure, by hiding inside of holes on the Rock and Plant Castle's walls and leaping at Christopher while trying to bite him as he approaches. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood A little rat can be found in the previous room before facing Dogether. If approached, it will flee to its rat hole, but if the player is able to kill it (by attacking it through the wall), it will randomly drop either a money bag, a good sub-weapon or even a 1UP. When the hole the rat was trying to (or succeeded to) flee toward is broken, just like any breakable block or wall, it will (appropriately) reveal a Cheese food item. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The "Mouse" is a quest item in ''Order of Ecclesia. It can be found roaming the chambers of the sunken ship in Kalidus Channel. It must be brought to Anna in order to complete her second quest: "Mice Make for Good Eats". However, while the mouse can be seen during previous visits, it can only be interacted with after the quest has been given. ''Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth In ''The Adventure ReBirth, their appearance is more similar to that of a common rat, although with gigantic proportions. ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 In ''Lords of Shadow 2, Dracula has a stealth ability called Plague of Rats which allows him to blend into a group of nine rats wandering near a Shadow Portal. With this ability, he can access tight spots which are inaccessible by normal means. However, these rats are very vulnerable to hazardous traps and enemies when detected. In this form, the player must keep at least one rat in order for Dracula to survive. Reentering a Shadow Portal will restore the number of rats to nine. Other appearances ''Sexy Parodius In the parody game, ''Sexy Parodius, the "Dracula's Castle" stage features a whole host of mice which come out of the background's walls, just like the Rats and Under Moles from the Castlevania series do. These mice also parody a number of other Castlevania denizens. Item Data Gallery Artworks BR Goblin.JPG|'Rat' from the Japanese Belmont's Revenge instruction booklet NP BR Rat.JPG|'Rat' from the Nintendo Power Belmont's Revenge Guide Rob-offart31.jpg|The rat (which here looks more like a mouse) appears in this artwork from the Rondo of Blood Official Guide Koma Anna.JPG|Dead Mouse from the official four panel Koma comic strips for Order of Ecclesia Dracula05.png|Gabriel's rat form from Lords of Shadow 2 Screenshots Rondo of Blood - Rat - 01.png|The rat from Rondo of Blood Dracula X Chronicles - Rondo Of Blood - Rat - 01.png|The rat from the ''Dracula X Chronicles'' version of Rondo of Blood Order of Ecclesia - Kalidus Channel - 05.png|'Mouse' from Order of Ecclesia Category:Animal-Type Enemies Category:Adventure ReBirth Enemies Category:Belmont's Revenge Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Items